Guardian of the equibrium
by sackofpotatos
Summary: Maplestory and fairy tail combined with luminous as the protagonist! Will be paired with a girl, read to find out!


Chapter one

The return of the hero

A/N I got a new idea for this fic and also noted the surprisingly low maplestory crossovers so i decided to do one! Read rate and review!

Luminous entered the black mage's chambers. The first thing he saw was the battered bodies of his friends after their confrantation with the black mage. Evan, seeing him enter, called him over, indicating that he needed to speak with him in private.

"So, another one enters to challenge me despite the odds being stacked against him." was the black mage's hostile greeting. Luminous ignored him and moved over to evan to speak with him. As soon as luminous came within earshot he began speaking, "Listen up, the black mage is too strong for us to defeat currently, even mercedes has been defeated without the black mage doing so much as breaking a sweat. We're going for plan B, i'll activate the blessing of the goddess of time to stop time for awhile, during that time, go activate the seals around the black mage. Afterwords, i probably wont have enough strength to move, so i entrust the fate of the world in your hands my friend."

Luminous gave a simple nod before preparing himself. "Go!". Time stopped as luminous quickly teleported to each of the seals to activate them. Just as the last one was activated, the blessing ended, and evan fell to the ground, exhausted. The black mage immediately sent dark chains after Luminous, which he skillfully dodged by teleportation and retaliating by creating white window looking objects which white arrows fly out from, hitting the black mage and irritating him. As multiple chains appeared around him, he engulfed himself in a flash of brilliant light, pushing the chains away from him. He landed on the ground before creating a magic circle in front of him, which light arrows spewed endlessly from. The dark mage countered by creating two magical circles in front of him, one on the ground, and one directly parallel to the one below, in between however, was dark energy which consumed the light arrows before it reached the dark mage.

"You put on a much better fight then the rest of your comrades child, but it is still not enough, a shame, you had much potential. As a last favor i shall grant you my name, it is Zeref." Luminous didnt respond as he activated the seal. He had to buy some time for the seal to work as the seal required to be charged up. It however, takes the required energy from the surroundings, so in the fight between the black mage and luminous accelarated the process expotentially. As a barrier formed around the black mage. He yelled in a last attempt to break free by using all his power to try to break through.

'He's breaking through the barrier! At this rate he'll be free!... And i wont let that happen... even at the cost of my life.' Luminous filled his right hand with magical power, he charged towards the black mage with a punch that would've shattered a building. Luminous felt the black mage's dark energy creep up into his body, filling his body with it as his fist connected with the dark mage. "You may have won child, but my darkness will consume your body, it will destroy you and everything you hold dear. Regardless, what is your name child." The black mage asked. "Luminous." was all he could say before a bright light engulfed him, making him lose consciouness.

(500 years later)

Luminous flexed his hands as he awoke, looking around him as he moved his legs. It looked like the dark mage had cursed him to sleep was well as lose all his powers. He slowly got used to his legs and hands. He was inside a small cave with light shining in from the outside. He found his trusty rod that he used for all his life and walked out of the cave. After wandering around for some time, he saw a very peaceful sight. Trees were around the cave as well as a small lake with a bridge and lots of flowers, he saw a beautiful young girl with blonde hair kneeling by the riverbed collecting of what to do, he approached the girl and asked "Excuse me, do you know where i am?". The girl, shocked at the sudden voice, dropped the bucket, its contents flowing back into the river. "Oh sorry... I just dont see many people here often ohhh where are my manners, my name is Lucia! As for where you are then that would be on the boarder of two continents, Fiore and Ganen! What's your name and what brings you here?" she said. "Ahhh my name is Luminous, as for my reason for being here, it would be because i am currently lost..."Luminous replied. "Ah so Luminous, would you like to stay at my home if you dont have any?". This left Luminous blinking his eyes in surprise. "Would you really do that? Bring a stranger into your house?" he asked reply was even move surprising. "Of course! You dont seem like a bad person and you dont look like you have a place to stay so i dont mind helping you!"

Luminous smiled, there were not as many people who were this kind and innocent. He accepted Lucia's offer and stayed with her at her home, not far from the river. She lived fairly far from civilisation however her house was wellstocked with equipment from pots to even a stove. He learnt later on that her parents had passed away 2 years ago, but they had left a book behind which teached their daughter on life in the forest as well as entrusted their house to her. Luminous was quite happy with his new life, he also learned that this was after the war with the black mage, apparently the black mage had erased the existence of the heroes which Luminous was thankful for. He enjoyed the new life that he had, it was a great change of pace as he went fishing with Lucia, played in the snow and did all other fun things with him. His eyes were now of different colour, a side effect from the dark magic inside his body. Luminous was able to hold this power back though, for now...

But that changed one fateful day, a day that Luminous would never forget. He had started to grow feelings for her, and it was mutual. The two were excited about each other but that was when it happened. He lost control of the darkness as it started devouring everything and Luminous lost consciousness. When he came to however, he was devestated. The trees were on fire, the lake's water probably dropped by half, and Lucia oh god Lucia. She took fatal injuries and had burns all over her body. Luminous was distraught, he began thinking, for some reason, about the path he should choose. The light? Or the new found darkness? He went with the all familiar light, the one that has accompanied him all these years. He immediately fixed the forest and the surroundings to the way they were and nursed Lucia back to life.

Lucia woke up in her familiar room inside her house, trying to remember what had happenend.'First we and Luminous were talking about how we feel for each other... Wait! Luminous!' She ran down the stairs only to see Luminous cooking, "Huh? But Luminous, you were..." she said. "Shhh. Go get changed and get a bath... Come down afterwards, the food should be ready by then, and there is something we have to discuss." was the reply she heard. She reluctantly followed his orders before coming down to meet him. When she arrived at the table, she saw some food on the table as she sat down on the opposite side of Luminous. While they were eating, they conversed.

"Lucia... I wanted to tell you that i will be leaving."

"Leaving? Why Luminous?! I want to live together with you, without you, it'll be so lonley!"

"No Lucia... its too dangerous, I'm too dangerous, i cant allow you to suffer because of me, i'll be leaving tommorrow at dawn, once i manage to control my powers, i will come back to you. Then we will talk about our new life together."

"Alright Luminous... I understand... But can we spend the night together?"

"Alright, we shall since it will be the last time we'll be together."

They ate the rest of the meal while chatting. With Lucia reminding him of all the things he needed to pack.

(Due to certain events that had transpired that night i shall not be writing about it XD)

(The next day, at dawn)

"Do you really have to go Luminous?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, i do not wish to hurt you Lucia... And for that i must master this magic no matter what it takes, i will return one day, will you wait for me?" Luminous replied.

"Yes, i will, as long as it takes. Goodbye Luminous." she said as Luminous walked the path to the next town waving goodbye as he did.

A/N

Well how was the first series? This is my second fan fic so dont go raging too hard. As for some who read the first one, well its not dead, just thinking of more ideas. I got this idea by just randomly thinking about it. Oh and Disclaimer I do not own fairy tail or Maplestory. Well rate, review and like. And please, no one liner reviews saying that i suck. I dont mind negative reviews but do please give reasons why it sucks alright? Well thats all, and idk when i can update both fics because we all have a life right XD.


End file.
